Are You An Angel?
by Kittyruvsyou
Summary: Matthew and Alfred are shinigamis, and their job is to collect the souls of dying people. Soon, Matthew and Alfred fall in love with Gilbert and Arthur, which is forbbiden. Will they foget about them or will they do something drastic? The story is better than the summary, I promise! PruCan, USUK
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Kittyruvsyou here! This is my first story, so please tell me if I suck! Hope you like it!

Oh! Silly me! I forgot to do one important thing! The disclaimer!

I don't Hetalia. This story was inspired tpfrom a doujin I read, so it would somewhat have the same plot as the doujin.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Matthew sat on a tree while looking inside a window. He sighed. Why did the next one have to be cute?

"Yo dude! I've been looking for you! Where in the world have you been?!" A voice came from above. Looking up, Matthew saw his brother Alfred standing on a branch on top of him.

"Hey Alfred-" Matthew started, but he got cut off by his brother.

"Dude! Why are you hanging out with a human?! You know the rules!

Matthew winced a little. No matter how many centuries they've been together, he can never get used to Alfred's loud voice.

"He's the next one, Alfred. " Matthew pulled out a book from his bag and showed it to Alfred.

Alfred took the book and read it out loud. "Gilbert Beildschmidt, Age of death: 24. Hm, I guess he is."

"See! I told you!" Matthew said triumphantly.

Gilbert was looking out the window. He noticed two people that seemed to be arguing about something, so he tapped on the glass and smiled at them. Both reapers stopped talking and stared at Gilbert.

"Hey, Matt, how come he can see us?"

Matthew shrugged. He thought, _'Well, that guy's unusual.'_

"I think his time of death is close, so he can see us. Some people can do that. Not intentionally though." Matthew answered back.

Gilbert opened his window and shouted at the twin reapers, "Hey! Are you awesome angels?!"

Matthew hesitated to answer. Should he tell the truth?

"What should we do, Alfred?" Matthew asked his brother.

"I dunno, this is your job, and I'm going back to mine. Good luck bro!" Alfred said as he smiled and waved Matthew goodbye.

Gilbert looked excitedly Matthew_. 'What will I say? Should I tell him the truth?'_

Matthew decided that he'll just tell him the truth.

"Sorry to crush your hopes, but I'm not an angel. I'm a grim reaper and you're-" Matthew was cut off by Gilbert.

"Aw, man, so I am going to die. Cheapass doctor…." Gilbert muttered. "Oh well. The awesome me always had a weak body, so the awesome me was gonna die so un-awesomely soon." Gilbert just smiled like he had won a million dollars. Better yet, a way to save his life.

'_Wow, and you're not surprised at all…?' _ Matthew thought.

"What's your awesome name?" Gilbert asked Matthew.

"M-Matthew" Matthew stammered.

"I'm Gilbert, nice to meet ya, Birdie!" Gilbert happily cheered.

"B-Birdie…?" Matthew wondered.

"Yeah! That's my new awesome nickname for you!" Gilbert replied. "Cause you look like a bird when you fly. So graceful, so... awesome!" Gilbert said.

_'Well, might as well go with it. At least he seems happy.'_ Matthew thought.

* * *

A few days later…

"Hiyah, Birdie!" Gilbert smiled.

"You're practicing walking….? Aren't you pushing yourself too far?" Matthew asked Gilbert.

"Nah, just because I'm sick doesn't mean I should just lie around in bed all day. Think of it rehabilitation." Gilbert said as he walked along.

'_Humans are weird beings…'_ Matthew thought.

"Bruder." A voice came from a tall man in front of them. "How are you doing with your rehabilitation?" Matthew ducked behind Gilbert as not to be seen.

"Just fine, bruder! I'll be able to get out of here in no time!" Gilbert replied cheerfully.

"That's good news." The man nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, Matthew was talking to himself_. 'Oh right, he can't see me.' _ He thought.

* * *

Outside...

Matthew was poking around the plants when he found what he was looking for.

"H-Here… a four-leaf clover…." Matthew reluctantly gave the four-leaf clover to Gilbert.

"Woah! Awesome! Thanks!" Gilbert beamed.

"I have a question for you Gil."

"Go ahead."

"Why do you seem so happy nowadays, Gil?"

"You think so? I guess my rehabilitation has been working out well. How come you seem a bit down, Birdie?" Gilbert answered.

"Well… I guess that we reapers can't fall in love…" Matthew answered.

"So you guys can't fall in love, huh?"

"It's doesn't matter since the other person can't see me anyway…"

"I can see you!" Gilbert shouted.

Matthew laughed silently; while Gilbert shouting that nothing's funny. Unknownst to them, Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, was watching them silently.

'_Why is my bruder talking to himself?'_ Ludwig thought.

* * *

The next day…

Gilbert was laying down on his bed with a raging fever. He smiled weakly when he saw Matthew again.

"Hey Birdie! You came again!" Gilbert said happily.

Matthew looked at him with worry. "You looked and seemed fine yesterday. What happened?"

"Don't worry Birdie! We'll walk again tomorrow! I promise!" Gilbert reassured Matthew. But Matthew wasn't too sure.

The next day…

Gilbert was on his death bed. Alfred had come to check up on Matthew to see if the soul was ready.

"Only a few more minutes…" Alfred told Matthew.

"Matthew looked down in sadness and grief. He just saw another one die, right? He has seen hundreds of people die! Why did he seem so special?!"

Matthew walked over to Gilbert's bed. Gilbert smiled weakly.

"B-Birdie… I'm glad I got to see you one last time. I forgot to tell... you something...I- I- I- love…-" Then the heart monitor went off.

"Bruder! Please! Wake up!"

"Stop playing pranks, mon ami!"

"Amigo! NO!"

And one by one, the walked out of the room, silently sobbing, not wanting to look back. Only Ludwig stayed behind.

Then, Ludwig began to speak."Hey, my brother's invisible friend. I don't know if you're here, but if you are, please listen. Thank you for staying with my brother the entire time here. I've never seen him so happy-" Ludwig smiled weakly. "- If you loved my brother as much as he loved you, take this four-leaf clover. I won't see your answer, but you should take it. I'm never returning to this room again." And with that, he walked out of the room.

Matthew stood over Gilbert's lifeless body. He silently cried. He took the clover and left a note in it's place and disappeared. The note was in Matthew's handwriting saying:

I'm Sorry.

* * *

Ok! There's supposed to be a part 2, but I don't know if I should continue it. Tell me what you think. R&R!

Thanks for reading!

EDIT: 5/7/13 I edited some parts. Hope you don't mind! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Kittyruvsyou here again! Sorry about this chapter being really late. I was really busy! (Procastinating to this) I'm so sorry for making you wait! Here you go then!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Matthew was back in his house with his brother. It had been a month since Gilbert's death, and Matthew found himself constantly thinking about him. If it were to continue, he would go crazy!

'He was a human! Get over it! You've seen hundreds die!' Matthew mentally snapped to himself.

"Uh, dude, you okay? You seem pretty down." Alfred asked, peeking from the kitchen.

"I don't know Al. Maybe I'm fine. Maybe I'm not. I don't know anymore." Matthew sighed, floating on the couch. His brother was always worrying about him. Matthew felt bad that he's making Alfred worried, but...

Alfred frowned. He hated seeing his brother like that. "Hey bro," Alfred started, "you should rest. You already have this month's soul requirement. I'll just tell Feli that you're... tired."

Matthew nodded. He couldn't argue with his brother, he knows what's best for. him, right?

"Well, I, THE HERO, have to goooo!" Alfred shouted. "I have one more soul to get, and I'll come and join you for some relaxing, okay?" Alfred smiled.

"Bro, you're not a hero if you get other people's souls..." Matthew quietly said. Alfred frowned. He hated being a grim reaper for several reasons, but that was the main one. Sure, it was awesome being able to fly and be invisible and pass through walls, but he had enough of seeing people cry over their loved ones. It made him feel bad.

"Yeah, but I'm still your hero!" And with that, Alfred left. Matthew sighed. He had some time to think. He had been thinking about it for about 2 weeks now. After much thinking, he had finally decided.

* * *

Alfred was sitting on top of a telephone post. He checked the little black book which had all the names of the people who were going to die. He sighed.

'Stupid Lovino... Just because his brother is the head angel, doesn't mean he can go and make us get 100 souls in a month...' Alfred thought. 'And Mattie's being feeling upset since that guy's death, so I have to work harder for his sake, too...'

He checked the book again for the name of the man he was going to kill. 'Hmm... Arthur Kirkland, huh?' Alfred thought. After checking his due date, he was shocked. "WHAAAAT?! I have to follow him for a whole month until he dies?! WTF!?"Alfred shouted. Hearing a voice, he looked down. Looking down, he saw the man he was looking for, Arthur Kirkland, shouting at him.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had a busy day. He was finally finished with work, so he was heading home. On the way, he saw a man on top of a post. He stood there, dumbstruck on how the hell he could have gotten up there. He was shouting too. Walking towards the post, he did what any man would do.

"Hey! You there! On the post!" Arthur shouted. The man looked down, shocked. Arthur was wondering how did he even get up there. He was, to say the least, shocked when the man from the post FLOATED down to him.

"Y-You can see me?!" Alfred asked, surprised.

Arthur nodded. He can see those magical creatures that everybody says aren't real. Guessing by the small crowd behind him, the man wasn't just an ordinary man.

"Y-You're an angel, aren't you?" Arthur stammered. "I-I've never seen one before... You look... amazing." Arthur stared at Alfred.

Alfred looked in shock. Gilbert had asked them to same question too! 'I should tell him...' Alfred thought. But he was the hero, unlike his slightly-less-awesome brother of his, so he decided not to tell him.

"... I-I am..." Alfred shook his head. Why not make him happy for the time. being? "Hahahahaha! I'm surprised at your intelligence, human! Since you dicovered me, I shall bring you nothing but good luck for the next month! " Alfred said, smiling.

'I gave a weird lie... Wait, why did I lie?' Alfred thought.

Arthur, meanwhile, was astounded. An angel! An real angel coming over to his house to watch over him! He silently thanked God for answering his prayers. Arthur was really happy that an angel were to give him his blessings and help him! Meanwhile, Alfred was thinking about why he lied to Arthur. Snapping out of it, he looked behind Arthur. A crowd of people were staring at Arthur, whispering like crazy.

"Is he talking to himself?"

"He should go find a doctor..."

"Who is he talking to?"

"That's so creepy..."

Alfred frowned a bit. I guess this man was different, too.

"Follow me. I'll show you my place." Arthur said, walking away.

"H-Hey! Wait up dude! You haven't told me your name!" Alfred said, catching up to Arthur.

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Arthur Kirkland. And you are?" Arthur asked, extending his right arm to Alfred.

"Uh, Alfred F. Jones, at your service!" Alfred smiled, shaking Arthur's hand. Arthur nodded, walking off with Alfred, following him.

* * *

Alfred watched as Arthur, the vice prinicipal, watched Antonio teach the little kids. Arthur was the vice prinicpal of a good Chinese school, which taught kids from kindergarten to high school.

"So, which one of you can solve the next problem?" Antonio asked cheerfully. A lot of kids raised their hands while shouting "Me, sir!" or "I can do it!". Arthur was watching them from outside, smiling. Antonio (for once) noticed him outside and opened the door.

"Oh, look kids! It's our beloved vice prinicipal Arthur! Say good morning to him!" Antonio said. All the kids stood up and bowed, saying good morning to their vice principal.

Arthur chuckled. He never got used to them bowing to him. "It's okay, children. I'm not your prinicipal, so it's okay not to." Arthur said to the children. "Would you mind if I watch you do your class for a while, Antonio?" Arthur asked.

"Sí! Of course!" Antonio said. "Now, be on your best behavior, your vice principal will observe you in class." Antonio said to the children. "Okay teacher! We promise!" The class said in unison. Arthur chuckled. He just loved little kids like that.

Alfred was watching through the window outside. Who knew Arthur was great with children? He chuckled to himself and waited outside.

"How about we go outside and watch all the creatures there?" Antonio asked. All the children nodded excitedly, ready to go and play outside. As Antonio opened the door, all the children immediately scattered to play. Arthur chuckled and followed the kids.

Alfred went over to Arthur. "So, you like kids, huh?" Alfred smirked. Arthur looked at Alfred, glaring.

"Oh, sod off. I think they're cute, and you have no right to say that in a mocking manner!" Arthur said, fuming.

"Hahahahaha! Sure, Artie!" Alfred laughed.

"My name is not 'Artie, you git!" Arthur shouted.

"Excuse me, sir." A small voice said behind Arthur. Arthur turned around and saw Alice, his younger sister.

Arthur picked her up. Alice squrimed a bit, but calmed down. "You don't have to call me 'sir', poppet." Arthur smiled. "But it's school rules, si- brother." Arthur ruffled Alice's hair. "It's okay, love. Now, let's go over to where all your classmates are." Arthur said, setting Alice down and walking over to Antonio. Alfred chuckling on what he just saw, followed them.

"Wow! Look at those ants carrying food! There sure are a lot!" One kid said.

"Ants can't survive if their hungry, so they gather food for both themselves and other ants." Antonio said. "They work very hard just to stay alive. It's just like your parents. Your parents are working very hard for their family members. Ants and humans are very similar. If it's something about someone you cherish, you feel like giving up everything for them." Antonio finished. "Now, let's go back. It's almost your dismissal." Antonio said as he led all the kids inside.

Alfred, meanwhile, was thinking about Arthur. 'The ones you cherish, huh?' He smiled. Then shook his head. 'No! I can't be thinking about that... I have my brother! And he's all I need.' Alfred thought. Breaking his train of thought, he saw Arthur waving over to him.

"Sup dude? I was just chillin' by that tree!" Alfred smiled. Arthur frowned. "Git! We should go now. I have to get back to my house in 30 minutes!" Arthur said impatiently. Alfred just smiled his usual smile. "Sheesh, fine, Artie. Let's go then!" Alfred said as passing through the wall. Outside he heard Arthur shouting. "MY NAME IS ARTHUR YOU GIT!" Alfred just laughed, and waited for him.

'This is going to be a fun month for me...' Alfred thought, leaving with Arthur.

* * *

3 weeks later...

Alfred and Arthur were walking down the street. They were just talking about whatever they could think of.

"Hey Alfred, about tonight's dinner..." Arthur started. "Yeah...? What about it?" Alfred asked, munching on a burger.

"Is it okay if I cook? I mean, my food is good, right?" Arthur asked.

Alfred almost choked on his burger. He had seen the Brit cook once with his friend Francis, and it wasn't a pretty sight. At all.

"Dude, no way. Your food's disgusting and gross." Alfred said. Arthur glared at Alfred. "My food is bloody fine, thank you very much!" Arthur said.

"No way! Let's just take out!" Alfred said. "We do that every night, you git! I'm sick and tired ordering 15 burgers, 12 chips and 3 large sodas every night!" Arthur said.

"Fine. But I cook instead." Alfred said, reaching Arthur's house. Arthur grumbled, but he finally agreed. "Fine. As long as I don't have to order anymore..." Alfred smiled and dashed to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner, Artie?" Alfred called from the kitchen. "...Roast chicken." Arthur said.

Alfred nodded and started to cook their dinner. 'I hope Arthur likes my cooking...' Alfred thought as he prepared the stuffing for the chicken.

* * *

That night...

"Hm. I'm impressed. That was actually good." Arthur said.

"Hahahaha! Told you I can cook!" Alfred grinned. He was really happy Arthur liked his cooking. "Hey Arthur, I've been meaning to ask you. How come you live alone? Don't you have any siblings?" Alfred asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "My brothers hate me, and Alice lives with them, so I don't see her very much. My parents died a long time ago, so I had to live alone for the past 8 years. The minute I was eighteen, my brothers kicked me out. Literally." Arthur said, sipping his tea.

"Sorry for asking..." Alfred said, bowing his head down. "Hey, there's no need. It's fine with you around here." Arthur looks up and smiles.

"I'm only staying here for a month!" Alfred said. "Yeah, but at least I felt happy when you were around. You see... I... love... you..." Arthur said, his voice fading on the last part, blushing.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, we best be off to bed. You can take the bed if you want." Arthur said, standing up. "H-Hey! Wait!" Alfred called after him, but Arthur ignored it and went to the bedroom.

'He... loves... me?!' Alfred thought. 'Nonononono...this can't be happening... Matthew knows how to deal with this stuff, not me!' Alfred thought, gripping the sides of his head. 'Might as well go to bed...' Alfred thought while going up the stairs.

* * *

Next day...

Arthur's alarm beeped at 7:00 am. It was Saturday, so he didn't have any work. He slowly rose and looked around. "Alfred...?" He asked in a sleepy voice. He stood up and checked the whole house. "Alfred? Where is he...?" Arthur asked himself after checking everywhere. He turned around, and saw a note.

Dear Arthur,

Sup' dude? I just went for a little walk, that'a all. No need to worry! The Hero will be back soon!

Your HERO!

Alfred

"Oh. Well, okay then. Better go make some tea..." Arthur said, as he sleepily walked through his kitchen to find some tea.

'Better be back soon...' Arthur thought as he sipped his early morning tea.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Alfred was wandering the streets after he woke up. He was still. thinking about what Arthur had told him last night. "I...love... you..." It was the only thing playing on his head. What should he do? Should he go to Mattie and ask for help? Should he ignore Arthur? Or maybe-

A voice broke Alfred's train of thoughts. He turned around and saw Feliciano and Lovino running, well, flying, towards him.

"Vee! Alfred! We have bad news for you!" Feliciano said, worry escaping his voice.

"Your stupid brother gave up his scythe. He couldn't live with out that beer bastard, he said." Lovino spat out.

Alfred was in shock. His... brother...?! No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't do that, right? "Where is he now?!" He asked.

"Ve~ Over there!" Feliciano pointed to a slowly dissolving Matthew. Alfred rushed over, dropping his scythe in the process.

"Mattie! Bro! Why?!" Alfred cried into Matthew's shoulder.

"Alfred, I've lived long enough. Even if I live for another hundred years, I'll never find anyone I love more than him..." Matthew softly explained.

"But... we can't be born of reincarnated! Are you insane?!" Alfred asked. "You're giving up your existance, Matthew! You're going to disappear without a trace! Please! Don't do this! I'll be alone!" Alfred sobbed, hugging Matthew tightly.

Matthew softly hugged back. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time, brother." Matthew said, slowly dissolving into air. "We'll see each other again someday. I'll miss you..." Matthew said, slowly moving away from Alfred.

"Brother."

And with that, Matthew was gone from Alfred's grasp.

Alfred stood on the ground. He gripped the side of his head, and screamed. "MATTHEW! NO! PLEASE!" Alfred slumped down to the ground. "Please... I don't want to be alone..." Alfred said, curling up into a ball on the ground.

Feliciano and Lovino went over to Alfred's side. Feliciano patted Alfred's back softly. "Ve... Alfred, I'm sorry." Feliciano said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Arthur was carrying a bag of groceries. He went to the grocery store noticing that he didn't have any tea left.

'I haven't seen Alfred today...' Arthur thought. 'Oh well. I better go and order some food. I'm sure he'll be hungry when he arrives...' Arthur thought, crossing the street. A pack of tea fell down on the street, but Arthur didn't notice. A student from the class Antonio saw it and ran to grab it.

"Ah! Sir Arthu-" The girl started. Arthur turned around and saw a huge truck coming through the girl's way. Arthur ran towards the little girl and pushed her out of the way. "Watch out!" Arthur screamed.

Noticing the truck coming for him, he braced himself. 'Well, This is the end, I guess. I wanted to see your face one last time, Alfred.' Arthur thought, smiling and looking at the sky.

All of a sudden, a voice shouted behind Arthur. "Stay alive, Arthur!" The voice shouted. Arthur's eyes went wide. He knew that voice. Then, he felt a strong force pushing him away from the truck, just in time.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "T... thanks... Alfred..." Arthur mumbled. "Y-You saved m..." Arthur suddenly looked confused. "W...Why are you turning see through?" Arthur slowly asked.

Alfred chuckled. "Sorry about lying to you. I'm not an angel, I'm a shinigami. In English I guess it means 'grim reaper'." Arthur's eyes went wide. "You were expected to die there, but I, the hero, saved you. Naturally!" Alfred grinned.

"W-What are you saying, Alfred? Why did you save me?!" Arthur angrily asked. "Shut up! Be glad I saved you!" Alfred shouted back. "Look, a life without you, or my brother is a useless one! I won't be able to stand it!" Alfred said, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Arthur, listen. You're going to have a wonderful life." Alfred said, slowly dissolving. "You'll die peacefully with your kids and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You'll have a beautiful wife, and 3 children. You'll have 9 grandchildren and 27 great-grandchildren." Alfred said. "And... this may seem childish, but please remember these names: 'Matthew, Gilbert and Alfred.' Please, name one of future family members these names."

"Alfred, why are you saying this? Can't we talk about this later?" Arthur asked, tears streaming out of his eyes, also.

"You, Arthur Kirkland, are the first man I, Alfred F. Jones, have fallen in love with." Alfred brofisted his shoulder. "You better not let the life I saved go to waste." And with that, Alfred dissolved with the wind, leaving behind a piece of paper with a four-leaved clover on it.

"Alfred..." Arthur said, looking down, crying. "It hasn't even been a month yet..." Arthur finished. Picking up the piece of paper, Arthur walked away, promising to remember those names forvever.

* * *

There's going to be a small epilogue after this, which (I promise) will be uploaded either later or tomorrow.

Have a good day!


	3. Epilogue

50 years later...

Arthur sat on his favorite chair, sipping tea. It had been 50 years since he met Alfred, and he didn't regret once meeting him. Looking out, he saw his grandchildren play with their kids. He smiled. Alfred really did say the truth after all. While thinking about those days, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Grandpapa!" A small blond haired boy ran up to him. He had beautiful eyes, and an unruly cowlick. Arthur chuckled. He really looked like Alfred. Behind him were two other boys, one with blond hair too, but his hair reached up to his shoulders and he had purple eyes. A small curly pair of hair was also standing out. Beside him was an albino kid, since he had snow white hair and deep red eyes. Arthur took all three of them and placed them on his lap.

"Elo' loves. What did you want?" Arthur asked. The one with blond hair and purple eyes mumbled something, but Arthur couldn't hear. "Sorry, Matthew, but I can't hear you." Arthur said.

Matthew looked up on his great-grandfather. "U-Um..." He spoke in a very soft voice. "Can you tell us a story, please? Gilbert, Alfred and I wanted to hear one." Matthew asked. The Gilbert spoke up. "Yeah, grandpapa! Tell us a story!" Gilbert said, with a barely noticeable German accent. Alfred just smiled and did the puppy dog eyes to Arthur. Arthur chuckled. "Fine, loves. Let me tell you a story about my past..."

"It's about an angel who saved my life."

* * *

Well, that's the end! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys soon! Ciao~


End file.
